Come Back! Shuriken Sentai Ninninger: Ninnin Girls vs. Boys FINAL WARS
http://www.toeiv.jp/vcine_ninnin/ Official Websitehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hTOE-nMEA-o Trailer for Returns film (viewable only in Japan) is a V-Cinema movie for ''Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. The direct-to-video film was released on June 22, 2016. Plot It's been two years since Gengetsu Kibaoni's defeat, and the Ninningers fulfill their promise to return to the dojo in that time period to see each other's progress in getting stronger. Takaharu was the first to return but once entering the dojo, several Jukkarage and three Yokai busted out from it with an explosion. As it seems that the Kibaoni Army has been revived, Takaharu defeats the Jukkarage, while the rest of the Yokai were defeated by the newly arrival of Yakumo, Nagi and Kinji. When a Gashadokuro rises, Fuuka and Kasumi reveal themselves and instead of transforming into Ninningers, they change into idol outfits called Ninnin Girls, defeating the Gashadokuro in a moment. As fans storm them, Yakumo and the other male Ninningers escort them to the dojo, where they discovered that the whole attack was an illusion created by the Mirage Technique. One and a half year after Kibaoni's defeat, Sakurako Igasaki, the world's known producer by the name "I. Sakurako" (as well as Takaharu and Fuuka's mother) approaches her daughter and Kasumi to offer them a chance to become an "idol ninja". But due to this, she forbids the rest of the Igasaki-style Ninjas to say anything related to "Last Ninja" or "Igasaki Style" due to having claimed the trademark over it. As the male Ninningers (called by Sakurako as "Ninnin Boys") felt threatened, she decided to hold off a contest for the boys against the girls, with the male Ninningers' equipments and Nin Shuriken at stake. In the afterlife, Ariake no Kata decides to have her revenge on the Igasaki Ninja. After discovering the rivalry that the Igasaki Ninjas were in to, she decided to use this as an opportunity to revive and have her son Mangetsu becoming the leader of Kibaoni Army. The "Ninin Girls vs Ninnin Boys" duel were broadcast in the worldwide and the Ninnin Girls received additional member Luna Kokonoe, an idol that was scouted by Sakurako with Tsumuji joins the girls just to even their numbers. Luna seems to recognize Kinji since a long time but the latter is confused by this. Yakumo fights Kasumi in the first round in hopes to make her realise back her dream as an engineer. Although Yakumo/AoNinger demonstrated his perfected his Ninjutsu and magic combination technique, a mysterious third party secretly sabotaged the duel, making Kasumi wins the battle. In the second round, Nagi fought against Tsumuji, with the latter participating just to show off to his wife but defeated after Nagi blocked a hidden attack that was meant for him. In the third match, Kinji was set to fight against Luna, who uses Kyuemon's Nin Shuriken to transform into MidoNinger. During the duel, StarNinger realise the similarity of her fighting skill to someone else but quickly defeats her despite the intervention of a sabotage. With two losses for the girls and two winning for the boys, the final match enters as Takaharu and Fuuka face themselves, finally trying to settle their sibling differences. While AkaNinger uses the assistance of Chozetsu Shobu Changer, Fuuka instead uses the Nin Shurikens of the past Sentai Ninja, transforming her into ShiroNinger and summons two copies of her that transform into Ninja White and Hurricane Blue to further assist her and defeats AkaNinger Chozetsu. In the final round (which serves as a tiebreaker), the Ninningers battle with their OtomoNin respectively. The Ninnin Girls used Shurikenzin Dino and Gekiatsu Daioh while Ninnin Boys use the Bison King and Lion Haoh but another sabotage leads the Ninnin Girls to victory. As promised the boys given up their ninja equipments and departed but soon they realised that all of them encountered a hidden sabotage during the battle. The Ninnin Girls battle against Kibaoni's remnants the next day and while saving a civilian, she was revealed to be Ariake no Kata, who brings in the revived Juza Yumihari. They as well revealed the sabotages they made during the "Ninin Girls vs Ninnin Boys", causing Fuka to lose her composure after knowing that she did not properly defeated Takaharu. Although the Ninnin Girls strike again, but Ariake's usage of her husband's weapon and Juza's archery seemingly killed them, causing Sakurako to fell into despair and revives Mangetsu Kibaoni. As she retreated, Juza was left to kill Sakurako until the male Ninningers arrived and saved her, now knowing of the sabotages as Takaharu console his mother that Fuka and Kasumi are not easily defeated, as they appear almost unharmed and destroyed Juza. As a revived Mangetsu appeared and almost killed the Ninningers, Luna dashed in and saved them. She eventually turned out to be possessed by Kyuemon Izayoi's spirit by the time Luna was appointed as MidoNinger and tried to redeem himself once more by fighting in their side. The male Ninningers regain their equipment and joins the female Ninningers against the revived Kibaoni Army and their Yokai forces. With Mangetsu and Ariake left, they quickly perform a tag-team attack before delivering the final blow, effectively ending the Kibaoni Army's resurrection. With the battle ended, Kyuemon finally was able to reincarnate and left Luna's body for the afterlife. After sending their prayers to their late grandfather, Kasumi announces her graduation from the Ninnin Girls and returns to her research, having joined as an idol only to help Fuka growing up. Nagi takes this opening to become Fuka and Luna's new producer and the Ninningers split up once again to follow their respective paths before promising to regroup once more to report on each others' progress. After the end music video, everyone thanks the viewers at home for their support and tell them to remember them when they feel down when they achieve their dreams. And with them in mind, they can accomplish anything. The special ends with the ninningers bidding the viewers at home a peppy "wasshoi" and goodbye! Characters Rangers Allies *Tsumuji Igasaki *Sakurako Igasaki Villains *Ariake no Kata *Mangetsu Kibaoni *Juza Yumihari *Yokai Tengu *Yokai Daidarabotchi *Yokai Umibozu *Yokai Nurikabe *Advanced Yokai Nue *Advanced Yokai Oumukade *Advanced Yokai Konakijiji *Super Advanced Yokai Shuten-douji Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : Nin Shuriken *AkaNinger - Chozetsu, Lion Ha-Ojo, AkaNinger (Ninja Flash) *AoNinger - AoNinger (Ninja Flash) *KiNinger - Goton (Earth Setting), KiNinger (Ninja Flash) *ShiroNinger/Ninnin White - Koromogae, Kakuranger + Hurricaneger + ShiroNinger (Henge Triple Mix), ShiroNinger (Ninja Flash), Shinobimaru, Dragomaru, Dumpmaru, Wanmaru, Dinomaru *MomoNinger/Ninnin Pink - Koromogae, MomoNinger (Ninja Flash), Byunmaru, Hououmaru, Seiryuumaru, Genbumaru, Byakkomaru, Pandamaru, Magoimaru *StarNinger - Furai (Lightning Setting), Rodeomaru, Furai (Wind Setting - Ninja Slash), StarNinger (Ninja Slash) *MidoNinger/Ninnin Green - MidoNinger (Ninja Flash) *Ninnin Red - N/A Errors *When Takaharu uses the Chozetsu Shoubu Changer in civilian form, instead of transforming into Chozetsu Takaharu, he immediately transforms into AkaNinger without changing into his default form first. He also shouts "Chozetsu Shuriken Henge" instead of "Chozetsu Henge" *When Fuuka and Kasumi perform the "Ninja Violent Slash" in their civilian forms to destroy Juza Yumihari, their Transformation Shurikens don't appear on their Ninja Ichibantous despite the "Shiro Ja! Momo Ja! Ninja!" sound. *When KiNinger and StarNinger perform the "Starlight Ninja Violent Slash" finisher, the "StarNinger" sound is heard alongside the Furai Shuriken's sound. Notes *A sequence within this film, particularly an anime sequence of NinninWhite and NinninPink's magical girl attack, is an homage to Toei's Pretty Cure (PreCure) franchise, which airs in the same morning block as Super Sentai; several PreCure animators created the animated sequence within this film. **Coincidentally, Megumi Han had actually done work for the PreCure series in the past; she likewise uses Cure Princess' stance when making her Midoninger introduction. *Voice actor Kotono Mitsuishi makes a cameo appearance in this movie as Ariake no Kata's human disguise. **When Ariake no Kata attacks Kasumi with her Jurisen, she says "I'll punish you", which is the catchphrase of Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon from Sailor Moon, another character voiced by Kotono Mitsuishi. *The location where the final battle occurs is actually the same area where the first battle the Ninningers did as a team in the show proper occurred. External Links *''to be added'' Category:Sentai Movies Category:Sentai Epilogue Movie